


Inside, Upside, Down, Alright

by ciaan



Category: DCU
Genre: Bondage, Community: kink_bingo, M/M, Superpower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-13
Updated: 2011-12-13
Packaged: 2017-10-27 07:21:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/293150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ciaan/pseuds/ciaan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the kink_bingo tiny bingos mini-challenge. Prompt of "bondage (other)". Because obviously that means tactile telekinesis.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Inside, Upside, Down, Alright

**Author's Note:**

> Set in the nebulous future when characters are of age.

Gravity still pulls Tim down, down, but Kon’s telekinesis holds him up, up, immobilized, his face mashed against the rough ceiling, Kon’s fingers around his wrists, Kon’s body pressed the whole sweaty length of his own, Kon’s teeth on the nape of his neck and voice whispering endless endearments, his knees scraped and thighs held apart as Kon fucks into him deep and hard, strokes his cock, strength Tim can’t break and bonds he can’t wriggle out of, like nothing else in this world, and Tim comes sharp and bright, feels Kon shudder and grin against his skin.


End file.
